impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Team 3D
Team 3D (also known as The Dudley Boyz) were a professional wrestling tag team consisting of kayfabe half-brothers Bully Ray (Mark LoMonaco) and Devon (Devon Hughes). They are best known for their time in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), later renamed World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). They are also well known for their tenure in Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) for their success as a tag team, being highly touted as the most decorated tag team in professional wrestling history. The team wrestled as the Dudley Boyz in ECW and WWF/E, and upon joining TNA—where, due to WWE owning the rights to their names—they became known as Brother Ray and Brother Devon of Team 3D (named after their finishing move the Dudley Death Drop). Hyson later signed with TNA and again sided with Team 3D as Brother Runt. Later in their TNA career, LoMonaco used the ring name Bully Ray while Hughes wrestled as Devon. After a brief feud with one another, Devon and Bully Ray were reunited as part of the villainous faction Aces & Eights. They are the only tag team to hold WWE's original Tag Team Championship, the Raw, ECW, WCW, NWA, Impact and IWGP Tag Team Championships, as well as to win the All Japan Pro Wrestling's World's Strongest Tag Determination League (although they never won the AJPW World Tag Team Championship). During their time as [[Aces & Eights|'Aces & Eights']], Ray was TNA World Heavyweight Champion on two occasions, while Devon was Television Champion. On June 15, 2014 at Slammiversary XII, Team 3D (as a team) were selected as that year's induction into the TNA Hall of Fame. WWE recognizes them as the most decorated tag team in company history, with 18 world tag team championship reigns, while IMPACT Wrestling recognizes them as 23-time world tag team champions. In 2018, the duo was inducted into WWE Hall of Fame, joining Sting, Kurt Angle and Jeff Jarrett (the latter also inducted the same year) as being inducted into both the TNA (now IMPACT Wrestling) and WWE Halls of Fame. They are famously known for using tables in their matches, usually beginning with Buh Buh Ray asking D-von to "get the tables". On May 21, 2007, Ray and Devon opened the Team 3D Academy of Professional Wrestling and Sports Entertainment at the X-Cel Fitness Gym in Kissimmee, Florida. Longtime pro wrestling journalist Fin Martin of Power Slam, in contemplating the greatest tag team of all time, wrote: "If one were to base his decision on longevity, title wins and success in a variety of companies, The Dudley Boyz would get the nod". In wrestling * Finishing moves ** 3D – Dudley Death Drop / Dilly Dilly (Flapjack (Devon) / Cutter (Bully) combination) * Signature moves ** 3D II – Dudley Death Drop II (Belly to back suplex (Blly) / Neckbreaker (Devon) combination) ** Aided superbomb (Devon to Bully), usually through a table ** Double chokeslam ** Double flapjack ** Dudleyville Device / Deadly Device (Diving clothesline (Devon) / Electric chair drop (Bully) combination) ** Dudley Devastation / Deadly Devastation (Sidewalk slam (Bully) / Inverted leg drop bulldog (Devon) combination) ** Whassup? (Bully holds a prone opponent while Devon hits a diving headbutt low blow) * Managers ** Cousin Steve ** Flo Rida ** Joel Gertner ** Johnny Devine ** Johnny Rodz ** Paul Heyman ** Sign Guy Dudley ** Spike Dudley ** Stacy Keibler * Nicknames ** "Those Damn Dudleys" ** "The Baddest Tag Team on the Planet" * Entrance themes ** Extreme Championship Wrestling *** Highway to Hell by AC/DC ** World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment *** "Ollie Stalefish" by Kent Buchanan *** "We're Comin' Down" by Pete Blast and Jim Johnston *** "Turn The Tables" by Saliva *** "Bombshell" by Powerman 5000 ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Watch Out, Watch Out" by Dale Oliver *** "Deadman's Hand" (Instrumental) by Dale Oliver (used as members of Aces & Eights) *** "Deadman's Hand" by Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas (used as members of Aces & Eights) Championships and accomplishments * All Japan Pro Wrestling ** World's Strongest Tag Determination League (2005) * Cauliflower Alley Club ** Other honorees (1997) * Extreme Championship Wrestling ** ECW World Tag Team Championship (8 times) * Hustle ** Hustle Super Tag Team Championship (1 time) * New Japan Pro-Wrestling ** IWGP Tag Team Championship (2 times) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Match of the Year (2000) vs. Edge and Christian and the Hardy Boyz in a triangle ladder match at WrestleMania 2000 ** Match of the Year (2001) vs. Edge and Christian and the Hardy Boyz in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match at WrestleMania X-Seven ** Tag Team of the Year (2001, 2009) ** Tag Team of the Decade (2000–2009) * Squared Circle Wrestling ** 2CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) – Bully Ray ** TNA Television Championship (2 times) – Devon ** NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) ** TNA Tag Team Tournament (2014) ** TNA Tag Team of the Year (2005) ** TNA Hall of Fame (Class of 2014) * World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment ** WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) ** WWF/World Tag Team Championship (8 times) ** WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2018) Category:Former Teams & Stables